


Bodyguard

by Snaked_Lows



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:57:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7972636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snaked_Lows/pseuds/Snaked_Lows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bodyguard Reita x Client Ruki</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 上

Bodyguard

上

 

When Reita got a call from his boss on his free day he knew it was for a new job and he was already pissed. A new job always meant a new client and a new client most likely meant a rich client who thought he was better than anyone else around him. Reita couldn't stand those types of people. 

Sadly, his job was well paid and there wasn’t really anything else he could do with a criminal record. So he had to stick with his current job. At least his boss was kind. He was a good guy. Maybe too good for this kind of business. No one else hired him as bodyguard because of his criminal record. No one had even asked him about it. No one but Kai. He had asked him why he went to prison for two years and more important, he believed him when Reita told him his story.

‘Reita speaking’

‘Morning Reita. I knew it’s your free day, but we got a new request and you’re the only free one at the moment. Would you mind to come to the office? It’s kind of urgent. Sorry to bother you today’ Kai asked and apologized. Why was he even apologising? He was the boss. If he wanted Reita to come to the office he would come to the office.

‘I’m on my way. Give me 30 minutes’ Reita said and got out of bed. He needed a shower and more importantly; a coffee. Hopefully his new client wasn’t as old as his last one. During his job, Reita was more than once scared of a possible heard attack. 

He arrived at the office nearly on time, when he knocked on Kais office door, ‘Come in’ Kai said. The potential new client look liked Reita had imagined him. Rich and arrogant. But at least he wasn’t over 70.

‘Reita thanks for coming on your free day, but as I already told you it’s urgent. This is Mr. Matsumoto. Mr. Matsumoto, this is one of my best employees, Mr. Suzuki. I’m sure he’s the best choice for this job’ Kai explained. Reita just thought: _I’m the only one, but that kind of makes me to the best choice at the moment._

‘Mr. Suzuki thanks you very much for helping me out. It’s the first time I need this kind of service and I’m aware that it’s dangerous for you, so I appreciate your service’ the new client told him. They always said stuff like that. But after the first week, when he was the reason they couldn't live their life like before, they aren’t that grateful anymore. 

‘It’s nothing. I’m glad I can help you and I will promise to do my best to protect your Sir’ Reita assured.

‘Oh he isn’t you new client. It’s his son’ Kai said and Reita looked at him a bit shocked. He wasn’t good with kids. Not at all!

‘I’m sorry there wasn’t enough time on the phone to explain everything. Mr. Matsumoto’s son will be your client. During the last weeks he got more death treats than normal and this morning someone sent these stalking pictures’ Kai explained him and showed him the letters and pictures. The letters were computer printed. No way to find the source. When he saw the photos he was at first relieved because it seemed like Mr. Matsumoto’s son was already an adult. He couldn't see much because of the big pair of sunglasses and the bad picture quality. Whoever made the photos wasn’t a professional. 

‘I will do my best to protect your son Mr. Matsumoto’ Reita told him and studied the letters. They were graphic but there wasn’t even one reason written down why someone wanted to kill him, which was strange. 

‘Thank you very much. I would appreciate if you could start tomorrow morning’ Mr. Matsumoto asked him. 

‘Of course Sir. I will be on time’ Reita assured him. 

After he got the code for the apartment and some other details, he went back home to pack his stuff. Because of his job he was used to spend most of his time at the place of his clients. And to be honest their apartments or houses were way better than his one room apartment.  
After packing he checked his equipment and cleaned his gun. His place looked like a mess, but he was aware that he had to protect his client. If he wouldn’t give 110% there was the chance that someone would die. He always gave 120%.

Mr. Matsumoto had given him a photo of his son. He looked like every other rich son. Arrogant in designer clothes. Professional bleached hair, way better than his own and made nails which cost most likely more than his rent for a month. God he hated those type of guys. Even more when they were good looking and this guy was hell of good looking. But Reita was a professional. He would do his job, nothing more and nothing less. 

On the next day, Reita was in front of the posh apartment building at 10:00. Like promised, the security guy was informed and only checked his ID-Card. When he knocked on the door on 24th floor nothing was happening. Mr. Matsumoto had told him that his son was often listening to music by head phones, so he should just use the code if he wasn’t opening. Reita still had a bad feeling about entering the apartment on his own. But on the other side, his client knew he was coming at 10:00. 

‘Hello? Someone at home?’ Reita asked after entering. As imagined the apartment was inside as posh as from the outside. Designer furniture, expensive arts and way too much space for only one person. When Reita dropped his sport bag on the floor he suddenly heard muffled noises. Within seconds he got his gun and was on alert. Without making any sounds he went through the apartment, which was really too big and had too many rooms. The bathroom was bigger than his whole apartment. Why would you need a bath tub of this size? 

When he found the source his heart was beating fast but not too fast. With a loud bang he busted into the room. During his job as bodyguard he was used to a lot and there wasn’t a lot he hadn’t saw but he wasn’t used to break into the bedroom of his client while he got fucked. There was a moment of silence where everyone looked shocked. 

‘OUT! GET OUT!’ his client screamed while the other guy got off of him. 

‘I’ll be waiting in the kitchen’ Reita said and closed the door. Shit, he would never get those images out of his head. 

A few minutes later the other guy passed the kitchen and left the apartment. With a look on his face, like he wanted to kill him. He would get over it Reita thought. 

‘So who are you and what the fuck are you doing here?’ his client asked him more than just pissed and kind of wearing nothing but an oversized shirt. Well his perfect legs were perfect. 

‘Your dad hired me yesterday. I’m here for your safety’ Reita explained himself. 

‘You can leave. I already told my dad more than once that I can take care of myself. I don’t need a babysitter, so you can leave’ he told him and stamped to the front door. 

Reita just wanted to tell him that he wouldn’t leave, but the scream of his client got him back in alert mode. Within a few steps he was at the front door, where the other one was crouched down at the wall. In front of the door laid something which looked like a dead animal. 

‘Go back into the living room’ Reita ordered him, but he wasn’t moving at all. ‘I said go back into the living room!’ Reita repeated himself and finally the other one was moving although with shaking legs. 

Reita got himself a plastic bag out of the kitchen and disposed the dead body of a cat. What a way to begin his new job. 

‘It was a cat’ Reita told his client after he had washed his hands.

‘How… could he get her? I forbid her to leave the apartment’ his client asked and that was the moment when Reita realised that it was his cat and not some unknown one. 

‘I’m sorry. But I need to know who has the code to the apartment’ Reita said. 

‘My family, my friends, some co-workers’ the other one told him, but still looked shocked. 

‘I will get you something to drink’ Reita said. Somehow his client didn’t look arrogant anymore. He looked frightened and so small. Nearly like child. The fridge was full of energy drinks but at least there was one bottle of water. 

‘Here’ Reita said and handed the other one the glass of water.

‘Thanks… what is your name?’ he wanted to know.

‘I’m Reita, your name is Takanori right?’ Reita asked. 

‘Please call me Ruki. Only my dad calls me Takanori and I hate it’ Ruki told him. 

‘Okay Ruki. We have to change the code for your apartment. And maybe… you should get dressed’ Reita explained him.

‘Oh… yeah give me a moment. I’m sorry for earlier. I appreciate that you’re here. It’s just… I don’t know. Make yourself home. There should be coffee and breakfast in the kitchen’ Ruki mumbled and left the living room. And damn he wasn’t wearing any underwear. This job wouldn’t be easy. Not with this eye candy right in front of him.

Reita made two coffees after he had googled the instruction book, prayed that he wouldn’t break the machine and waited in the living room. But damn the coffee was unbelievable delicious. He could get used to it. When the other one came back, he was dressed in a black jeans and an expensive looking shirt. His hair was done and Reita wasn’t sure if he was wearing make-up or not. Could also be his natural beauty. 

‘I made you a coffee as well’ Reita told him.

‘Oh thank you. You’re sure you’re my bodyguard and not my new maid?’ he asked with a cocky smile. 

‘Believe me I’m better at throwing myself in the line of fire as in using a vacuum cleaner. Also your apartment looks like it’s out of a furniture magazine, so your maid must do a really good job’ Reita said and sipped on his coffee. 

‘You would really do that?’ Ruki asked suddenly.

‘Doing what?’ Reita wanted to know. 

‘Throw yourself in the line of fire to protect me’ Ruki said and still looked puzzled.

‘Of course, it’s my job to make sure you’re safe in any situation’ Reita explained him. 

‘Wow. Did you ever get shot at during a job?’ Ruki wanted to know and looked him deep in the eyes. 

‘No, not during a job’ Reita answered honestly. 

‘But you got shot?’ Ruki asked confused. 

‘Yes and I don’t want to talk about it’ Reita said firmly. 

‘Oh okay. How… how are we doing this? I mean it’s the first time for me, so I don’t know how this is supposed to work? You’re obviously moving in I think? And do you have to follow me everywhere? To my job, meetings, what about parties?’ Ruki wanted to know after some seconds of silence. 

‘Yes I have to move into your apartment. There are cases where this isn’t necessary but we know that your stalker knows where you live and maybe has the code to your apartment. I understand that this is hard for you, but when we’re here I will try to give you as much space as possible. I can be pretty discreet, so you will hopefully doesn’t notice me at all. But yes I have to follow you everywhere. To your job as well. I will be only in the background, so I will not interfere. About the parties… I also have to accompany you to parties, if you decide to go to one. But again I will be in the background and will only interfere when I think you’re in danger. You can also tell that your… boyfriend. He seemed to be really pissed this morning’ Reita explained him.

‘He wasn’t my boyfriend. Just a random guy. Don’t mind him. He got what he came for’ Ruki told him like it was nothing. Reita’s cheeks got warm. 

‘Oh okay, well that’s good I think’ he said because what else should he say in a situation like that? 

‘Is that a problem for you?’ Ruki suddenly wanted to know and looked nervous.

‘A problem?’ Reita asked. He didn’t get the question at all. 

‘I mean that I’m into guys, that I’m gay. Is that… a problem for you?’ Ruki asked again. 

‘What? No! No of course not’ Reita assured him. The problem wasn’t that Ruki was into guys, the problem was rather that Reita was into them as well and he would be lying if he would say that Ruki wasn’t attractive. But he was a professional. His job was to make sure that Ruki was safe. 

‘Okay, good. I’m glad’ Ruki said and smiled. And shit, his smile was beautiful. 

‘I need your schedule for the upcoming week, so I can make some preparations’ Reita told him. 

‘I have a meeting with some new clients in a few hours. After the meeting I have normal work. Today is a party I have to attend in the evening. The day after tomorrow as well. Monday is my free day. My schedule is basically full of meetings and parties on the weekend’ Ruki explained him. 

‘Okay I need a list of the places and if possible of the people you’re meeting’ Reita said. 

‘Okay no problem. Anything else you need?’ Ruki wanted to know. 

‘That would be all for the moment. I just need to know when we have to leave for the meeting and which room I can use’ Reita said. 

‘We have to leave in two hours. And you can have the guest room. It’s the last room on the left. Next to mine. Let me show you’ Ruki told him. 

The apartment was amazing. Just the view itself was unbelievable from the 24th floor. Even though it was only a guest room, it was perfectly arranged. White and light blue. Not Reita’s choice of colours for his own apartment, but it was matching the rest of the apartment. Reita put his bag next to the bed and dropped himself on it. God this was the softest bed he ever had laid in. How was he supposed to go back to his rock hard bed after this job? Maybe he should ask for the maid job? 

After he could motivate himself enough to leave the bed again, he took a look into the bathroom and already saw a pair of towels. They were also unbelievable soft. Rich bastard. 

Back in the living room, he saw Ruki going through some magazines and making notes.  
‘Thanks for the towels’ Reita said and wasn’t sure if he should just sit down next to him or not.

‘You’re welcome. But… can I ask you something?’ Ruki wanted to know. 

‘Yeah of course. Anytime, Anywhere’ Reita assured him. 

‘Do you mind to change your clotheses?’ he asked him. 

‘Change my clotheses?’ Reita was confused.

‘Well, you know I have a meeting with a client who wants to sell my clotheses. And you’re escorting me. I don’t want that everyone knows that you’re my bodyguard. But with those clotheses everyone will know that you aren’t my assistance. So… would it be possible to change?’ Ruki asked him and Reita could sense that he was a bit embarrassed.

‘Oh! You’re a designer? Wow that’s impressive. I don’t have any different clotheses like those, but if you want I can buy something new’ Reita suggested. 

‘Oh no that’s not necessary. I think I have something for you. Follow me’ he said and left the room. When they entered the other room next to Ruki’s bedroom, Reita’s stopped to breath for a moment. Of course he had a dressing room. And it was full. Did he really wear all of those shoes? Also the heels? There were heels for men? 

‘Wow that… is something else’ he said. 

‘Most of them were presents from fashion shows’ Ruki told him. Fashion shows, why not. 

‘I don’t think any of those will fit me’ Reita said with a small laugh. 

‘I’m aware that you with your muscle body you will not fit in my clotheses, but I still have the prototypes of a collection I wanted to do last year. They never made it in production, but since you have model proportion they should fit you perfectly. I don’t need them anyway so you can have them’ Ruki explained him and just handled him a pulp of clotheses. 

‘I… you can’t just give me those. That’s too much. No really!’ Reita told him. He couldn't accept them. 

‘I will throw them away, if you aren’t taking them’ Ruki said with a straight face. 

‘Well thanks I think? I will cherish them for sure!’ Reita made sure. 

‘You’re welcome! You can just change. I will just make some preparations for the meeting. Make yourself home in the meanwhile’ Ruki told him with a small smile. 

After Reita changed into the new clotheses, he couldn't believe that it was really him, when he looked into the mirror. He looked totally different. He Ruki was right, they fit perfectly. Did Ruki really said that he had model proportion and a muscle body? Maybe the training and special drinks paid off?

While Ruki was working, Reita changed the code of the front door and checked the windows. He was amazed how clean Ruki’s apartment was. When he saw the toys of the cat he felt sad for Ruki once again and offered him to remove everything. The other one had looked at him confused for a moment but gladly accepted the offer. 

During their ride to the meeting they didn’t talked with each other. Ruki seemed to be in deep thoughts and he looked scared. But who wouldn’t be scared with a stalker who just killed your pet? 

During the meeting Reita was amazed but also totally confused. He could hear Ruki and his business partner talking with each other, but he didn’t even understand one thing. Ruki himself looked pretty professional. And strict. Reita was really amazed. He wasn’t interested in fashion at all, but seeing Ruki working was interesting. And well he looked also pretty good. 

After the meeting they went straight back home. Out from the car Ruki ordered some take out. This wasn’t typical. Normally he bought his own food. Sometimes he just used the kitchen of his clients. During a job he mostly ate conbini food. But he liked eating with Ruki. He also realized that he was his first client around his age. Maybe that was the reason everything was different. 

‘We have to leave around nine. So I will take a shower around seven and get ready. So feel free to use the bathroom before’ Ruki told him while he put the used plates in the dishwasher. 

‘You need two hours to get ready?’ Reita asked without thinking. 

‘Yes I need two hours to get ready and you will see why’ Ruki said with a grin. Well he was fucked. He should take a shower as well and maybe change his clothes again. 

After his shower he took a nap. Ruki was working anyway and he already checked the apartment complex twice. There was nothing else to do. His alarm woke him half past eight. When he wanted to wash his face Ruki just came out of the bathroom and Reita was suddenly speechless. Ruki looked good before but now he looked stunning. Those pants were way too tight. His shirt was nearly transparent. And his make-up made his face even more beautiful. 

‘That’s why I need two hours to get ready’ Ruki laughed and passed him.  
Suddenly Reita wasn’t looking forward the party. With Ruki looking like that there would be possibly a whole bunch of boys and girls lining up for him. And everyone could be the possible stalker. 

The club was loud. And expensive for sure, because everyone looked rich. And alternative. People with tattoos and piercings everywhere, strange clotheses and hair styles. The fashion scene was really something else. Ruki got himself directly something to drink. Reita was sticking to juice. He wasn’t here for fun; he was here for work. Also his alcohol tolerance was pretty low. Being drunk after one beer wasn’t really manly. So the excuse that he was on duty was better than the truth. 

‘I will say hi to some friends. You don’t have to follow me’ Ruki screamed in his right ear. 

When his breath impact on his skin Reita just wanted to step back. And god he smelled good.  
‘I have to follow you everywhere. When you want speak to your friends, I will follow you. When you want to drink at the bar, I will follow you. Even when you want to go to the toilet, I will follow you’ Reita told him. 

‘And if I want to go to the dance flow, you will follow me there as well?’ Ruki asked him with a cocky smile. 

‘I… will watch. From the bar’ Reita said slowly. Dancing with Ruki wasn’t a good idea for sure.  
Ruki’s friends were strange. He told them directly who Reita was. So it was okay for him to just sit in the background. He disliked small talk with unknown people. Also he wasn’t able to understand the conservation. Fashion was really strange. He just heard names of other designers? Or brands? Whatever. Instead of following the conservation he checked the club with his eyes and the people near Ruki. It was possible that one of his friends was the stalker. So one of them. 

Ruki also drank a lot. At some point Reita stopped counting the glasses. Champagne, long drinks, shots, everything. He must spend within two hours more than his salary for two weeks. Rich bastard. Ruki also got super flirty when he was drunk. After the sixth glass of Champaign he sat on the lap of one of his friends. Two glasses later of long drinks he just kissed another friend. Hell, he even asked him if they should make out on the toilet since he already followed him anyway. 

When Ruki went dancing Reita got himself a spot at the bar. Ordering another glass of juice. Ruki had just entered the dance flow when already two other guys approached him. It was clear what they were into. Ruki knew how to move his body, because well that was really hot. Two songs later he was making out with the blond one of them. For a moment he was even looking him straight into the eyes. Again with this cocky smile. This guy would be the death of him for sure. 

It didn’t take long until Ruki left the dance floor with the blond dude and came straight to him. 

‘We’re leaving for some nice after show party at home’ he told him, while the guy kissed his neck. He didn’t like him.  
When Reita drove them home, he saw them making out on the backseat. Reita wanted to throw up. That was also a reason why he hated rich people. They just got everything they wanted. The other guy was most likely the son of a rich CEO, who just paid for everything.  
When they reached Ruki’s apartment he thought for a moment they would get rid of their clothes within the elevator, but thanks god they waited until they got inside. Reita had to open the door, because Ruki had already forgotten the new code. 

While Ruki and the unknown guy went straight for the bedroom, Reita got their clotheses from the ground and put them in the living room. Ruki’s apartment was super clean, but those clotheses looked super expensive. Hopefully the rooms were soundproofed. 

Because his room was next to Ruki’s, he decided to watch some TV instead of going to bed. Just the thought of Ruki having sex next to him, was too intensive. The disaster this morning was way enough. There was some stupid action movie on TV he already saw at least twice, but that was fine. A few minutes later he could hear both of them moaning. Reita wanted to die. He made the TV louder, but that was only effective for some minutes.

Reita closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on the sound of the TV and not on Ruki’s sweet moans and small screams of ecstasy. He would love to get his head phones, but in case the other guy would attack Ruki, he wouldn’t be able to hear and help him. God this situation sucked so much. Because damn Ruki’s voice was lovely during sex. A few minutes later he had a hard on. Which was very embarrassing. He needed to get laid as soon as possible after this job. But for now he needed a cold shower, because there was no way that his problem would go away out of his own. Not with those sounds around him. 

Another problem was, that he could hear Ruki and the unknown guy in the bathroom even louder than from the living room. But he really needed this shower. Why did he pick up the call this morning? Why did he always pick up the calls from Kai even on his free days?  
Ruki’s shower was amazing and confusing at the same time. There were way too many buttons. Too much high-tech. While standing under the water he was freezing to death. And the worst thing was that his hard on was still present. He was so fucked. No he wasn’t and that was the problem here. From Ruki’s room he could hear that those two started for another round. Reita really wanted to die. Sadly, not his hard on. He looked down for a moment. 

‘I can’t believe I’m doing this’ he whispered to himself and started to touch himself. This was so embarrassing. He was an adult and not some horny teenager who watched porn for the first time. But shit Ruki’s voice was better than any porno he had watched so far. After some minutes it also didn’t felt strange anymore. The pleasure was way too good. He was quick. 

Also because he wanted to leave the bathroom as soon as possible, so he could hide in the living room in front of the big ass TV. The towels felt wonderful on his skin. He still could hear Ruki moan, when he brushed his teeth. 

The stupid action movie was already over. So he just watched a TV show he normally hated so much and got himself some leftovers from the take out. He wasn’t sure how the microwave worked so he ate them cold.  
He nearly fell asleep on the couch, when he heard doors opening and closing. Some second later the unknown guy passed the living room and left the apartment. Thanks god it was over. Some minutes later he could hear the shower. He just prayed that he left the shower without any hints. 

As quite as possible he left the living room and went to bed. Trying not to think about Ruki under the shower. Just the thought about tomorrow made him groan. Hopefully Ruki didn’t picked up a one night stand on every party. Otherwise he wasn’t sure if he could continue with this job. 

When he woke up the next morning, he was at first very confused because he wasn’t at home. He needed a few second to remember where and why he was here. Like every morning he checked his phone for the time and his messages. Nearly 10am and no important messages. Just Kai and his best friend who wanted to know if everything was fine.  
After washing his face, he went for the living room. Ruki was already up, head over some papers with a big cup of coffee. He could see some love bites on his white neck. 

‘Good morning’ he greeted him like nothing had happened. Well nothing had happened between them. But still. 

‘Good morning. You’re already working?’ Reita wanted to know. He couldn't stop himself from starring on Ruki’s neck. 

‘Yeah I’m planning on opening another store. At the moment I’m checking out shops I could rent. If you’re hungry, I bought breakfast this morning’ Ruki told him.

‘You left the apartment without me?’ Reita asked directly. 

‘I only went down the street. The bakery is really good’ Ruki explained him.

‘I don’t care if you’re just going down the street or somewhere else. I have to follow you. Hell this guy knows where you live! Don’t you think he might be close?’ Reita nearly shouted. 

‘I… I’m sorry. I didn’t want to wake you up, because of… yesterday. I know you’re fine with me being gay, but yeah. I’m really sorry. I was drunk and didn’t think about you. It won’t happen again’ Ruki apologized. 

‘Oh no! No, I mean it’s okay. It’s your life and I don’t want to make things complicated for you’ Reita just said without thinking. 

‘I won’t die if I’m not getting laid for a few weeks. Just when we’re at the next party, stop me okay? I’m not myself when I’m drunk’ Ruki told him without looking him into the eyes. 

‘Okay, thank you’ Reita said and was really relieved. Because the next time he might have kicked the guy out of Ruki’s bedroom and jumped him himself. 

The kitchen was full with bread and other stuff. Seemed like Ruki was really sorry. Good, because he even woke up with a hard on. After the first week they were used to each other. After the first month they got routine into their live together. Reita got even used to Ruki’s weird shower. He might even have learned one or two things about fashion. But he never ever wanted to do Ruki’s job. He worked kind of every minute. He worked too much. And he also drank too much. There was at least one party a week he attended. And he got always drunk. 

Like today. There were at an opening party. One of Ruki’s regular customer had invited him. Reita was pretty sure that he was into Ruki. Just the way he looked at him or most likely at his ass. But not today. Reita would get Ruki home without another One Night Stand. Just seeing those two making out two hours later was enough for him. 

‘We’re leaving for a hotel’ Ruki told him three hours later.

‘No we’re going home. Without him’ Reita said to Ruki with a straight face.

‘Don’t be a killjoy’ Ruki laughed. 

‘You told me to stop you, so I’m stopping you. And now we’re leaving. You got an important meeting in a few hours and your new shop opens tomorrow. You’re totally drunk and you didn’t sleep last night. The party is over for you’ was all Reita got to say when he pulled Ruki out of the club. 

Ruki remained silent during their ride back home. When Reita checked behind him in the driving mirror he saw Ruki already sleeping. He wasn’t surprised. 

When he tried to get Ruki out of the car without waking him up, he realized how light the other one was. He could carry him without problem in his apartment and bedroom. When he lied down on his bed in his expensive designer clothes he didn’t know what to do. Should he leave him like that? Get him out of the clothes? 

‘Ruki? Ruki’ he tried to wake him up. 

‘Mh?’ asked with closed eyes. 

‘Do you want to sleep in your clothes?’ Reita wanted to know. 

‘Off… want them off’ Ruki whispered and tried to open his shirt without success. 

‘Want them off!’ Ruki repeated himself and dragged on his shirt with force. 

‘Stop it! You will ruin your expensive shirt. Let me help you. God I’m a bodyguard and not a babysitter. What the hell I’m doing here?’ Reita said and helped Ruki out of his clothes. 

‘I’m no baby!’ Ruki told him and sulked. 

‘I’m sorry. I know it’s part of your job, but you really drink too much’ Reita told him. 

‘I know…’ Ruki admitted and finally Reita had him out of his pants. Damn even his shorts were super tight. He could see everything. He needed to get out of this room.

‘I’ll get you some water’ Reita whispered and left the bedroom. This job would kill him.

In the kitchen he tried to calm down. This job was the worst. For a moment he thought about giving up. But on the other hand he knew that he was the only available one at the moment. He the stalker was real and Ruki in danger. 

When he got back to bring Ruki his water the other one was still lying nearly naked on his covers. ‘Ruki you should drink some water’ Reita told him. And thanks god Ruki pulled himself together and even thanked him. The atmosphere was awkward. Really awkward. It was hard not to stare at him. 

‘You know… you can also sleep here, with me’ Ruki said suddenly and stroke his knee. Reita’s heart was beating like crazy. Was this really happening?

‘I’m not like that and this isn’t a good idea. I’m next door in case you need something important. Sleep well’ Reita said and was proud of himself. But he really wasn’t like that. He could never take advance of someone when this person wasn’t himself. He knew that Ruki wasn’t himself while being drunk. The alcohol wanted to sleep with him, not Ruki himself. Sadly, to be honest. 

He checked on Ruki one hour later just to be sure he was really fine. But he slept like a baby, so he could finally go to bed as well. He was so damn tired. 

His alarm woke him three hours later. He felt like he got hit by a truck at least twice. He took a quick shower and woke Ruki. 

‘Ruki? You have to stand up. You got a meeting in two hours. Take a shower I will make breakfast’ Reita told him and god he felt so uncomfortable. Even with a massive hangover Ruki still looked stunning. 

‘Reita? Where am I? Am I home?’ Ruki asked him confused. 

‘Yeah you’re home’ Reita answered him. 

‘You got me home? When? Fuck I have a black out and my heads kills me’ Ruki groaned. 

‘You should eat something before taking pain killers. I will make breakfast. You will shower first’ told him and tried not to look on Ruki’s crotch.

‘I… didn’t said or did anything embarrassing or strange right?’ Ruki asked him suddenly. 

‘No you didn’t’ Reita lied after some time and left the bedroom. 

He prepared breakfast and this time even the coffee looked like coffee. When Ruki came into the kitchen he still looked awful. Not awfully awful. More like he felt like shit, but still looked good. His hair was still slightly wet. He looked younger and damn cute. 

‘Feeling a bit better?’ Reita asked. 

‘Not really. Not sure how to survive the meeting. I nearly throw up in the shower’ Ruki answered him and seemed to be embarrassed. 

‘You should skip the meeting’ Reita told him honestly and got him orange juice out of the fridge. 

‘I can’t. I never skipped a meeting’ he said. And he didn’t. He went to the meeting and slept afterwards until he had to get ready for his opening party. And shit he looked beautiful. ‘Stop me after my first glass of champagne okay? There are important guests. Even my dad will be there. Still can’t believe that’ Ruki asked him on their way. He acted different since the morning. Maybe he was still embarrassed. 

They arrived nearly two hours before the party. Ruki checked his collection a last time, while Reita checked everything else. There was a guest list and security as well. Some fashion blogs had written about Ruki opening another store. He knew this event was important for Ruki but on the other hand it was the perfect possibility for the stalker to get near Ruki.  
When Ruki’s dad showed up, Ruki was suddenly totally different. He seemed to be tense and nervous. 

‘You’re doing great. I’m sure everyone is impressed. Also your dad’ he told Ruki when he got him another glass of water. 

‘Really? He never came to any fashion events of mine’ Ruki said and looked nervous. 

‘You’re amazing. He should be fucking proud’ Reita said without thinking. For a moment they both kept silent. 

‘Thank you. For everything. I know I can be difficult and everything. You’re also doing great. I’m feeling safe while being with you. So yeah thank you’ Ruki nearly whispered. Reita’s heart beat like crazy because of Ruki’s words. Shit he was falling for him. 

‘It’s my job’ Reita said and suddenly Ruki’s face turned into stone. 

‘Still thank you’ he whispered and left to talk with one of his guest. Why was he so stupid? Reita thought. There wasn’t even something more stupid to say. Of course it was his job to keep Ruki safe. He got paid for that. But still. He wanted Ruki safe. He wanted to keep him safe. Not only because it was his job. Shit he was really falling for him and that was bad. It was a big no go in his job. Once a colleague of his had fallen in love during a job. She got killed and two weeks later he had killed himself as well. It could always happen. There was always a risk that the client or most likely he himself got killed during a job. 

Reita tried not to think about their situation. He had better things to do. Even though most of the guests already had gone home he still had to be careful. Not only because of the potential stalker, but also because Ruki seemed to be near exhausting. He was pale and even though he only drank water during the party he suddenly couldn't walk straight and nearly passed out on the toilet.

‘You have to get home. You’re at your very end’ Reita told him after he caught him from falling.

‘There are still guests. My father is still here’ Ruki said but clung to him. 

‘I will tell him and the guests that the party is over. Don’t worry. But you really need to rest. I will bring you to the car. After that I will tell everyone to leave’ Reita said. 

‘Okay. Let’s take the rear exit okay? I don’t want to pass out in front of my father’ Ruki said and seemed too exhausted to revolt. 

‘Okay. Let me get the car. You will wait in the office room’ Reita decided and helped Ruki to the room next door. Ruki just followed his introductions without thinking. 

On his way out of the store he told Ruki’s father that they had to leave, that his son wasn’t feeling well. The car wasn’t far away. They could have walked the few meters. But it was already dark and he wanted to be sure that Ruki would be save. With all those buildings here it would be easy to hide. It wasn’t easy to get near the rear exit, because there were too many one-way streets. When he turned into the street Ruki was already standing on the street.

‘What is wrong with this guy? Can’t he just once do what I tell him?’ Reita asked himself. He just got out of the car and wanted to shout out, when he saw another car turning into the street. With tinted glass and way too fast. Reita just reacted. He just sprinted while screaming to Ruki to get down. When Ruki wasn’t moving he just pulled him down to the ground and shielded him with his body. Seconds later he could hear someone shooting twice and the squeaking of wheels. Then it got silent. Reita still waited some seconds before checking on Ruki. 

‘You’re okay? You aren’t hurt right?’ he asked him and was relived not to see any blood. 

‘I… I’m okay. I just… someone shot at me. You… you saved me. You saved my life. You just pulled me down and protected me. Oh my god are you hurt? I… shit I can’t breathe’ Ruki hyperventilated. 

‘Ruki calm down! Everything is fine! I’m fine, you’re also fine. Just breath in and out. Come on breath with me’ Reita told him and tried to calm him down. 

‘Oh shit, oh fucking shit. I… fuck. Okay… okay, I’m okay. I’m breathing. See I’m breathing in and out’ Ruki calmed down after some time. 

‘Okay, good. Very good. You’re sure you’re not hurt?’ Reita wanted to make sure.  
‘Just my knee. But I’m okay. I… I want home. Just take me home okay?’ Ruki asked him with tears in his eyes. Reita knew that they had to go to the police, but Ruki was shaking like a leaf. 

‘Okay, come on’ he said and helped him inside the car. During the ride home he could hear him quietly crying and it broke his heart. After they got inside the apartment he checked everything twice. Ruki just stood in the corridor looking like shit. 

‘Okay everything is fine. Take a shower to make you feel better. I will get you something to calm down’ he told Ruki who was still just following his orders. 

Under the shower Ruki was crying for real. Even in the kitchen Reita could hear him. He got him water out of the fridge and some sleeping pills for the night. Reita waited around 30 minutes for Ruki to come out of the bathroom, before he knocked on the door. 

‘Ruki? Is everything alright?’ he asked but Ruki wasn’t answering. Without hesitation he entered the bathroom. Ruki was sitting on the ground of his big ass shower and was just crying. A picture of misery. Without saying anything he got the other one out of the shower. He wrapped a towel around him as quickly as possible while trying not to check him out. From the hook he took Ruki’s bathrobe. He couldn't believe himself, but he was glad that Ruki wasn’t naked anymore. 

‘Come on, let’s get you to bed. You really need to rest’ Reita told him and Ruki was again just following his orders. He even took the pills without asking. Reita could have drugged him easily. Either the other one was just done with everything or he trusted him this much. Reita hoped it was the latest. Like always he told him that he was just the next door, that he could wake him anytime. But Ruki wasn’t reacting at all. He was just lying there and starring on the wall. He had probably still a shock. Reita just wanted to close door of Ruki’s bedroom when the other one was quietly calling him.

‘Yeah? Do you need something?’ Reita wanted to know. 

‘Can you… No it’s stupid. Good night’ Ruki said and rolled over. 

‘Whatever it is, it’s not stupid. If you want ice cream, I will get you ice cream. Whatever it is. So what do you need?’ Reita told him and entered the bedroom again. 

‘I… I know you aren’t like that but… can you stay with me? Just for tonight?’ Ruki asked him and his voice sounded so unsettled. 

‘Yes of course. I will change quickly okay? I’m back within a few minutes’ Reita told him. He just grabbed the first jogging pants he could find in his guest room, threw his shirt somewhere and brushed his teeth as fast as possible. Ruki was still lying in the same position when he came back. At first it was a bit awkward when he got into bed next to Ruki. The other one was still shaking and when it got silent he could hear that the other one was also still crying but tried to suppress it. Reita couldn't bear that. Carefully he came up to Ruki slowly. He touched at first his shoulder. In case physical contact wasn’t what he needed at the moment. But Ruki directly searched for more contact. 

‘Come here’ Reita said and lifted the blanket. Ruki was hesitated for a moment but then he snuggled up to him, still shaking. 

‘I’m sorry’ Ruki suddenly whispered. 

‘Don’t. There is nothing to be sorry for’ Reita told him directly and pulled him even closer. Ruki just clung to him like a child during a thunder storm. Reita couldn't how long they just stayed like that until they both fall asleep.


	2. 下

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not a native speaker

Bodyguard 

下

When Reita waked up the next morning Ruki was still sleeping. The pills had knocked him completely out. There were kind of in the same position. Only closer, a lot of closer. Rukis body pressed to him. He could feel the heat of his small body. He also could feel slightly his breath on his own chest. And oh shit he got a hard on. He had to leave the bed, the whole room. He took a cold shower and went to Rukis favourite bakery down the street for breakfast. When he came back the other one was still sleeping. Because there was nothing else to do Reita started to clean the apartment. He was also living here and there wasn’t a maid or someone else.   
Ruki woke up during the afternoon. He stormed out of his bedroom with a loud ‘Fuck’ and when he saw Reita with the vacuum cleaner in the corridor he looked confused.   
‘What… what are you doing?’ he asked.   
‘I’m cleaning. There was nothing else to do for me, so I cleaned’ Reita told him.   
‘Oh… okay. I… why didn’t you woke me up? I had meeting. I missed my meeting oh shit’ Ruki asked him hysteric.   
‘No you didn’t. I called everyone. Or more likely I called your secretary. She cancelled all meeting for today and the rest of the week’ Reita said.   
‘You did what? For the whole week? You can’t just cancel my meetings! Those are important! I… I… fuck I can’t breath’ Ruki hyperventilated again. Reita directly dropped the vacuum cleaner.   
‘Ruki calm down. Breath in and now breath out again. Come on breath with me’ Reita said and slowly Ruki calmed down.   
‘Why… did I again?’ Ruki asked and looked shocked and scared.   
‘You got a massive shock yesterday. You’re also totally stressed. I cancelled all your work because you have to rest. It’s either one week resting or ending in the hospital’ Reita explained him.   
‘Okay. Okay thank you. Really! Also for… yesterday’ Ruki thanked him and couldn't looked him into the eyes.   
‘It’s nothing. It’s my job the make sure you’re safe and fine’ Reita told him without thinking.   
‘Yeah… I will take a shower’ Ruki said and left directly for the bathroom.   
Back in the kitchen Reita realized how fucking stupid he was. Of course it was his job but still. The other one got nearly killed yesterday and all he had to say was that it was his job? Also even though it was his job he wanted Ruki to be safe. He just had to make sure he was safe.   
When Ruki came into the kitchen he was wearing some casual cloth. He still looked amazing. Even in plain jogging pants. Reita was surprised Ruki really owned cloth like that.   
‘I made coffee and got you something from your favourite bakery’ Reita told him and was suddenly nervous.   
‘Thank you but I think I can’t eat anything at the moment’ Ruki said and looked awful.   
‘You have to eat something. At least a bit. At least try’ Reita told him and put the plate in front of him. It took Ruki nearly an hour to ate his breakfast but that was fine. There wasn’t any meetings or anything else. 

On their first day of ‘vacation’ Ruki reorganized his whole closet. He also cleaned half of his windows. Reita the other half. Not because he wanted to, but he was scared that Ruki would fall off the ladder and break his neck. 

On their second day they went home shopping. Reita never spend so long at a home shopping depot. But in the end Ruki was happy with his choice. He even had ask Reita for his opinion about the colour for his new sofa. He looked already better. But he also was still scared. When someone dropped something he directly tried to hide. He nearly had a panic attack at the home shopping depot.   
Reita still slept in Rukis bedroom. The first night after the incident he had such a terrible nightmare that Reita heard him scream and even woke up from that. He was glad that Ruki slept better with him being around. But on the other hand it was hard for him. Literally hard. More than once he wanted to jump the other one. One night he even called Uruha because he had to talk with someone about it.   
‘You want to fuck your client? I thought better of you Rei’ Uruha said to him.  
‘What? No! I okay, yes I want to but not only okay?’ Reita tried to defend himself.  
‘Are your telling me you’re falling for your client? That’s even worse! Don’t be stupid Rei’ Uruha directly told him.   
‘I know okay! Not like I asked for it. But he’s really… unique’ Reita said.  
‘He’s a fashion diva and sleeps around. And don’t deny it. I googled him’ was Uruhas comment.   
‘You stalked my client?’ Reita asked shocked.   
‘I always stalk your clients. You’re my best friend and your job is dangerous as fuck’ Uruha explained him.   
‘What should I do Uru? The job will not end any time soon’ Reita asked desperate.   
‘You can fuck him, but you can’t fall in love with him. Just don’t!’ Uruha told him.  
‘I think it’s too late for that advice’ were Reitas last words. 

On their third day the new furniture got delivered. So they spend the day arranging everything. And it was fun. They ordered pizza and looked movies after they were done. Spending casual time with Ruki was fun. It felt natural. Kind of as if they were…   
After his call Uruha was asking him at least twice a day if he already slept with Ruki.   
‘Who’s texting you all the time?’ Ruki asked him and bit in his slice of pizza.   
‘No one’ Reita answered and got nervous.   
‘Reita do… you have a girlfriend?’ Ruki suddenly wanted to know.   
‘A girlfriend? No I don’t have a girlfriend’ Reita told the other one and wasn’t pleased about the course of conservation.   
‘A boyfriends then?’ Ruki asked with a mocking tone like he made a joke. But again Reita answered without thinking.  
‘No also no boyfriend at the moment’ he said and Ruki directly looked at him a bit shocked.   
‘You’re into guys as well?’ he wanted to know.   
‘Well kind of. I mean I’m also into women but yeah also into men. I had both. Girlfriends and boyfriends. But at the moment I’m single. It’s a bit difficult with this kind of job. Having a serious relationship’ he explained.   
‘You should have told me. All the time I thought you’re hetero and you can’t stand me because I hooked up with guys’ Ruki said and threw a pillow at him.   
‘No I like you. Don’t worry’ Reita made sure.  
‘Good because I also like you. And also in case you want to… you know hook up with someone it’s fine. I can be alone for a few hours. I know you’re with me all the time so it’s fine to… you know’ Ruki offered him and it was the worst.   
‘No I’m fine, really… but thanks’ he told Ruki and looked straight on the TV again. Ruki offering him to hook up with some strangers was really the worst. He just wanted the cute guy next to him but now it was obvious that this was a one way street. 

On their fourth day Ruki got bored. There was nothing to do for him. He looked some fashion shows and tried to think about some new collections but without any success. He couldn't concentrate at all which made him angry. He snapped at Reita for kind of everything.   
‘Okay this has to stop. We’re going out. Now!’ Reita said strictly.   
‘I don’t want to. There is nothing to do as well. But feel free to leave’ Ruki said pissed.   
‘Being pissed will not get you anywhere. You’re bored and I get that. It’s just this week. And now change in something comfortable and plain’ Reita told him and turned off the TV.   
‘Even if I would go with you. I don’t own any plain cloth. I’m a designer for fucks sake. Where do you want to go anyway?’ now Ruki nearly screamed at him.   
‘Wear some black jeans. I will borrow you a shirt of mine. And I wont tell you. Just get changed’ Reita said. And thanks god Ruki was really going to change. In the end Rukis designer jeans weren’t fitting Reitas plain black tour shirt from around 5 summers ago. To be honest it was one of his favourite shirts. And he hated him for looking this stunning in his cloth.   
‘I look stupid’ Ruki said and pulled on the shirt like he couldn't believe that he wore something this cheap.   
‘You look great like always and it doesn’t even matter. It will be dark where we’re going to’ Reita explained and got his wallet and the keys for the car. He still asked himself why Ruki owned a car without having a license.   
During their ride Ruki asked him at least 10 times where they were heading to but Reita always answered with a short ‘you will see’. He parked the car near the club. Ruki seemed to be confused.   
‘You’re taking be to a party? I thought you hate clubs’ he asked him.   
‘Not a party but a live. It’s my friends and mine former band. We’re a bit late but it’s fine’ Reita told him.   
‘You played in a band?’ Ruki asked him surprised.   
‘Yes but I’m too busy with my job. During a long term job I can’t go to band practice. So I quit. But I still like to go to their lives and I also get tickets for free’ Reita told him with a grin. He just had to say his name at the entrance. Uruha always put him on the guest list. Just in case.   
The club was full like expected. It was dark and warm. The audience was awesome. It was obvious that they loved the show. Reita still was proud that they got this famous. They deserved the fame. They had worked so hard.   
‘I will get us something to drink’ Reita shouted and took Rukis hand. The club was full. There was no way he would find him once he got lost. At the bar it wasn’t that loud anymore. Reita ordered two beer. He knew Ruki mostly drank Champagne but there was no way he would get one here at the club.   
‘They’re good’ Ruki said and looked impressed.   
‘They worked hard for the fame’ Reita told him proudly.   
‘What was your position?’ Ruki wanted to know.   
‘I played bass’ Reita answered him and took a sip of his beer. Ruki also.   
‘That’s pretty hot’ Ruki said. Reita nearly chocked.   
‘You think so?’ he asked without thinking.   
‘Yeah of course. You know what they say about bassists’ Ruki told him with a cocky smile.   
‘No what are they saying?’ wanted to know.  
‘They do it harder’ Ruki said still with a cocky smile.   
‘Well I can’t really deny that’ Reita told him with a grin. Now Ruki nearly choked.   
‘You’re an ass’ Ruki laughed and boxed him slightly with his elbow. Reita was glad that Ruki enjoined himself. The last days were hard for both of them. Ruki still had nightmares and screamed during the night. To see that he could forget about everything, even when it was just for a moment made Reita glad.   
They drank some beer. Ruki didn’t even complained about the poor quality and the nasty taste.   
‘Can we get closer?’ Ruki asked nearly at the end of the concert. Reita knew that they would at most play two or three other songs.   
‘Only if you promise me to stick to me no matter what’ Reita said and offered his hand. Without hesitation Ruki took it.   
The audience was crowded. It was sticky. When they reached the first rows Reita could feel how his shirt began to stick on his body. Ruki got automatically pressed to his body so Reita tried to shield him with his body which was a bad idea because he could clearly feel Rukis ass being pressed against his crotch. God he got a nice ass.   
Ruki seemed to have the fun of his life. He screamed, he jumped but he never let go of Reitas hand. Even when they both were totally soaked in sweat after the last song.   
‘This was amazing!’ Ruki screamed but Reita couldn't understand one word.   
‘What are you saying?’ he screamed back and pointed at his ears. Ruki just pulled him down to scream into his ear.  
‘This was amazing and I really wan’t to kiss you’. For a moment Reita wasn’t sure the other one really said that. But when he looked at him and Ruki just bit his lip nervous he just knew it. And shit now or never.   
The kiss was amazing. It was like a firework on Christmas. He had thought about kissing Ruki, damn he even had dreamed about it. But shit this was something else. Ruki was an excellent kisser. It was obvious that he did this on a regular basis. Reita knew he was at most an one night stand. Like all those other guys. But he couldn't care less at the moment, because this just felt wonderful.   
‘Bring me home’ were Rukis next words and Reita heart beated like crazy. He got them both out of the club quickly, because everyone was screaming for an Encore. Thanks god the club was near Rukis apartment. And still Reita nearly missed a red light. 

When they reached the basement garage Reita was already semi erected. And Ruki as well. In the elevator he just pushed him against the wall and kissed him until the reached the right floor. After the third try Ruki was able to open the door. Reita pushed him directly against the wall as well and got him out of his designer jacket. This time he didn’t cared about it.   
‘I want you naked’ he whispered into Rukis ear who directly began to shiver.   
‘Yes yes get me naked. Completely naked. Want to feel you everywhere’ Ruki whispered back and now Reita was nearly shaking. God he wanted the other one so bad. He knew if he would sleep with him now he would never forget it. And even after his job he would still think about it. He knew this was a big mistake, but he couldn't stop himself.   
‘Where do you want me? We got the whole apartment’ Ruki asked and suddenly Reita realised that Ruki most likely did it everywhere within his apartment with all of those one night stands.   
‘The guestroom’ he answered and took Rukis hand.   
‘From all rooms within the apartment you choose the guestroom? You could choose any room. Hell you could fuck me on the kitchen counter if you wanted’ Ruki said and laughed a bit.   
‘I want to take my time with you and want you to be comfortable if it’s okay’ Reita told him and Ruki looked kind of shocked.   
‘Are you even real?’ he asked and kissed him directly.   
When they reached the guestroom, they were only in their shorts. Ruki was so beautiful Reita couldn't stop starring.   
‘Are you just watching or actually doing something?’ Ruki wanted to know and got on the bed.   
‘You’re sure you want this?’ Reita suddenly asked just to make sure.   
‘100% positive’ Ruki said directly. That was all he needed to know.   
‘You got lube? I just have condoms’ Reita asked next.   
‘We don’t need lube. I can take it’ Ruki told him and Reita couldn't believe his ears.   
‘I won’t fuck you without it’ he made clear.  
‘It’s really fine for me. No big deal at all’ Ruki tried to explain.  
‘But it’s for me. And it also should be for you. I’m not gonna hurt you’ Reita said and meant every word. Ruki looked at him with big eyes. Like he couldn't believe any of it. For a moment Reita thought he would just leave.   
‘I… will get some out of my bedroom’ he said in the end and left for a moment. Reitas heart was beating like crazy. And when Ruki came back, completely naked now, Reita could see that the other one was nervous as well. For a moment he just stood in the door frame.   
‘Come here’ Reita nearly whispered and Ruki did. They were kissing for some time. Reita knew this was a one time thing, so he wanted to take his time, wanted to enjoy every second of it. So he kissed every inch of Ruki. Until he was moaning.   
‘If you want me to stop, just say so, any time’ Reita made sure.  
‘God please don’t stop’ Ruki moaned in response which made Reita grin.   
Reita also took his time preparing Ruki. Even though Ruki told him more than once that he was ready. In the end he also begged him, but Reita wanted to make sure he wouldn’t hurt him at all. He also wanted Ruki to came just from his fingers and he succeeded.   
‘Holy shit… oh fuck… I’ve never came just from that… oh holy shit’ Ruki whispered and laughed at the same time.  
‘Never?’ Reita asked and grabbed a condom.   
‘Don’t get all full of yourself. No one took his time with me like you before. That’s why’ Ruki told him. And Reita was a bit shocked.   
‘Ruki have you ever been in a relationship? A serious relationship?’ Reita wanted to know.   
‘I don’t want to talk about it okay? Not now okay? I just… want to feel you. Please’ Ruki whispered and looked down. Reita didn’t know what happened to Ruki, what others did to him, but he knew he just wanted to hunt everyone down by himself.   
‘Okay. Just tell me how you want it. This is about you okay?’ Reita said and kissed him.   
‘I… I don’t know. What about you? This is also about you!’ Ruki told him and Reita realized that he was maybe the first one ever who asked Ruki what he wanted.   
‘I’m fine with nearly everything. I just don’t want to hurt you. I’m also fine with just normal sex. What ever makes you comfortable’ he said truthfully.   
‘Normal, normal sounds good’ Ruki whispered.   
‘Okay. Okay normal then’ Reita said and kissed Ruki deeply. They just kissed for a long time. Kissed and touched each other. Ruki was just so beautiful. His skin was soft. At least those expensive skin products in his bathroom paid off.   
‘Can I blow you?’ Ruki asked suddenly between kisses.   
‘Because you want to or because you think I want you to?’ Reita wanted to know.   
‘Because I want to. Since the first day to be honest’ Ruki told him with a grin.   
‘Oh fuck! Okay, okay of course you can’ he said and was all excited. The last time someone had blown him was month ago. One of the few times he had an one night stand after an evening at a bar. Reita leaned against the headboard of the bed while Ruki laid between his legs. Suddenly he got nervous all over again. Hopefully he would last. Just seeing Rukis naked back and his perfect little ass made him nearly come. Ruki first stroke him a few times with his hands before he went down on him. And god Rukis mouth was heaven. He knew directly what Reita liked the most and he was so eager for it. When Reita looked down on him he could see that Ruki even rubbed himself against the sheets. Oh shit he had to close his eyes otherwise he would come any second. He just dug his hands in Rukis hair, not to guide him but to do something with them and it seemed like Ruki loved it, because he moaned around his dick. And that was just too much for him. He warned Ruki but the other one even speeded up and just swallowed all of it.   
‘Holy shit that was really something else’ Reita said after he was able to speak in full sentences again.   
‘I hear that often’ Ruki told him with a cocky smile and licked his lips.   
‘Because of reasons’ Reita said honestly and kissed Ruki. He could slightly taste himself. Deep inside Reita asked himself how many guys Ruki already had blown.   
‘You’re up for another round?’ Ruki asked after some lazy kisses.   
‘Give me a few minutes and I’m all up for you again’ Reita answered him when Ruki got suddenly on his lap.   
‘I think I don’t want to wait that long’ Ruki whispered and grabbed both of their cocks together. His hand was nearly too small so Reita helped him with one hand while his other one prepared the other one again. Rukis tempo was fast so it didn’t take long for both of them that they were moaning.   
‘Ruki… I might…’ moaned after some time and stopped their stroking.   
‘Okay, okay! God I want you so much’ he whispered, got off Reitas lap and lay back.   
‘You’re so beautiful’ Reita mumbled without thinking. Ruki blushed slightly and ignored his comment.   
‘How do you want me? On my back or…?’ he asked instead.   
‘I want to see your face if it’s fine for you’ Reita answered him honestly.   
‘Yeah to be honest I want to see your face as well. Normally they tell me to…’ Ruki told him but stopped because Reita directly kissed him.  
‘Don’t talk about them. All of them didn’t deserve you. No one does’ Reita tells him and grabbed one of the condoms he’s always carrying with him. He made sure to also lube his erection as well before he placed himself between Rukis open and welcoming thighs.   
‘You’re okay? Lying comfortable?’ Reita asked.   
‘Yes I’m more than okay, so please! I want you inside me’ Ruki begged. Ruki begging was probably the best thing ever.   
Reita placed one of Rukis leg over his shoulder. He knew the position was a bit embarrassing but also the one to make it comfortable for both of them. Reita studied Rukis face while he started to penetrate the other one slowly. Because of the extensive preparation he entered Ruki in nearly one smooth movement. Still the heat was amazing. Ruki was tight and hot around him and Reita couldn't help himself but to moan deeply.   
‘Reita, Reita… oh god’ Ruki mumbled in his ear.   
‘Am I hurting you?’ Reita asked directly and wanted to pull out but Ruki clung to him.   
‘No, no! I’m fine! I… it just feels so good. You feel so good. I don’t feel pain at all. Just… just you’ Ruki told him and smiled.  
Reitas tempo was slow in the beginning. Because he wanted to make sure he really didn’t hurt the other one, but also because he wanted to enjoy every second of it. Ruki felt amazing. Every time he trusted back into him Rukis voice got even louder. He moaned his name all the time and god Reita could get used to this. The feeling of Rukis hand on his back, the feeling of Rukis heat around him, Rukis moaning voice in his ears. Or just the feeling of being close to him. Just the thought that this was the only time they would be this close, hurt more than imagined.   
‘Reita… harder please’ Ruki whispered suddenly and Reita couldn't refuse his request. He could feel how Rukis nails scratch his back but he couldn’t care less, because Ruki was screaming his name and clearly enjoined himself. And when the other one finally came, Reita tried to memorized his facial expression. How his eyes flickered like he was on the verge of passing out. But what he really never wanted to forget was Rukis satisfied smile.   
‘You’re okay?’ Reita asked after some time and stroked his wet hair back. Rukis skin was still slightly red and Reita could clearly see the sweat, but still he looked stunning.   
‘I feel wonderful. Hands down that was kind of the best sex I ever had. And I had lots of sex so far’ Ruki laughed.   
‘Kind of?’ Reita asked and pulled himself out of the other one to get a wet towel.   
‘Well I doesn’t remember all one nights stand I had until now’ Ruki told him honestly and thanked him for the towel.   
‘You should be careful. There are some strange guys out there’ Reita said and was really worried. He knew how uncontrolled Ruki was once he was drunk.   
‘I got you. You’re making sure I’m safe right?’ Ruki just said with a cocky smile.   
‘But I won’t be here forever’ Reita whispered and it was the truth. This was just a job. As soon as they got the stalker Reita had to move out, leave everything behind, leave Ruki behind. They both would go back to their normal live. Reita would go back to his small apartment, getting another client, while Ruki would go back to his parties and most likely also back to his one night stands. And just the thought made him ill.   
‘Yeah… I’m taking a shower. New sheets must be in the closet’ Ruki told him and left the bedroom without looking him into the face. Reita knew he said something wrong. But they couldn't ignore the fact that his was an arrangement of time. He would love to stay. Damn he really liked the other one. During other circumstances, if they met at a bar, not that Ruki went into bars, or at a party, not that Reita attended parties out of his own, maybe this had worked out. Maybe they had an one night stand and met by accident again. Maybe they had fallen in love. Maybe Reita had quit his job and… yeah and what? Just lived here doing what? Nothing? Ruki didn’t need a bodyguard. This was an exception. Reita had no use for him outside of this exception.   
After he calmed down a bit and heard the shower, he got new sheets out of the closet and threw the old one in the washing machine. Even half an hour later Ruki was still in the bathroom.   
‘Ruki? Are you okay?’ Reita asked and knocked on the door.   
‘Yes! I’m okay… Just need a moment for myself. You can use the other bathroom’ Ruki answered after some time. He didn’t sound okay, but Reita knew entering the bathroom would a big mistake.   
He took a quick shower and while he pegged out the washing, he heard Ruki leaving the bathroom and quickly entering his bedroom. He stood in front of his door for a moment, but just left after some seconds. He knew if he would talk with him now, he would just confess his feeling and that would be the biggest mistake. Ruki would probably laugh at him with a cocky smile. He was used to people wanting him. And compared to all the other guys who wanted Ruki he was just an average guy. This world was nothing for him. He was just a guest. 

When Reita woke up the next morning he felt terrible. He didn’t sleep well during the night because all he had think of was Ruki being next door. He knew sleeping with him had been a big mistake. He would probably never forget it.   
Ruki was already sitting on the kitchen table with coffee and breakfast.   
‘Good morning. You want coffee as well?’ Ruki asked him.   
‘Oh yeah… please’ Reita said and starred at Ruki for a moment. He even asked himself he everything had been just a dream. But he could see his marks on Rukis neck. So they really slept with each other and Ruki just acted like nothing happened. Reita should be glad. Because it made everything easier. For both of them. But on the other hand it hurts. Reita realized that he meant nothing to the other one. He was just another guy, another one night stand.   
‘What is the plan for today?’ Reita asked after some time, while Ruki was still busy with his IPad.   
‘I got a meeting in one hour. I have to check on the store after that and cancel the photoshooting’ Ruki sighed.   
‘Why do you have to cancel the shooting?’ Reita wanted to know. Since he was here he never saw Ruki cancelling anything.   
‘The model broke his leg this morning. And there is no way to find a new one’ Ruki told him and looked stressed.   
‘Just asked one of your model friends then’ Reita said and took another sip from his coffee.   
‘Even if they got time, they wouldn’t help me. And even if they would, they would demand something in return. Something I don’t want to give them’ Ruki whispered.   
‘But… aren’t you friends?’ Reita asked him a bit shocked.   
‘In this business you don’t have friends’ Ruki told him honestly.   
‘I would help you out if I could’ Reita said without thinking. Uruha could ask him anything and he would probably help him out.   
Suddenly Ruki was standing in front of him, obviously checking him out.   
‘You ever modelled before?’ Ruki asked him and now he was even closer. Reita was uncomfortable. God he wanted to touch him so bad.   
‘No… why?’ Reita wanted to know.   
‘You’re tall, you’re fit, really fit. Maybe too much muscles for being a model but no one will see if you’re wearing cloth’ Ruki talked too himself and smiled excited.   
‘If I’m wearing cloth?’ Reita was confused.   
‘I’m not doing underwear so nothing to be afraid of’ Ruki said and grinned.   
‘Wait you want me to model for you? Me?’ Reita was a bit shocked.   
‘You said you would help me out if you could. You can actually so are you? I won’t beg for your help. I begged last night and that was already one beg too much’ Ruki said with a straight face while Reita nearly blushed.   
‘I don’t know if I would be really helpful but I will at least try’ Reita said.   
‘Okay take a shower, shave and be ready in 20 minutes. I will call the team’ Ruki said and took his phone.   
While Reita took his shower he got nervous. What he saw so far from Rukis fashion world was nothing like him. God he wasn’t even able to shoot a selfie where he didn’t look retarded. The shooting will be a disaster for sure. Ruki would probably fire him afterwards. 

The shooting set was amazing. It was kind of dark but Reita liked it. It was cool and he got nervous all over again.  
‘Don’t be nervous’ Ruki suddenly told him.   
‘I’m not nervous’ Reita lied.   
‘Yeah sure’ Ruki laughed. And Reita was glad. It was the first time after that awkward morning that Ruki laughed and was just normal. Like it never had happened. And Reita knew he should be glad but somehow he felt awful. Like a cheap one night stand. Like on of those others guys. He never wanted to be someone like them.   
‘Okay I’m fucking nervous. I’m not sure if I’m the right one for this job’ Reita told him honestly.   
‘No you’re probably not but at the moment you’re the only one. You’re good looking, you’re hot and you’re fit. My team is good. Really good. I’m only working with the best teams. So don’t be afraid. I’m sure you will doing great’ Ruki said to him and for a moment Reita thought he would kiss him. Somehow Reita wanted him to. God Reita wanted him so bad.   
‘I will try my best. I don’t want to disappoint you’ Reita told him honestly.   
‘You won’t. I’m already grateful that you want to try. I worked nearly a year on this collection. If this shooting will be a success they can go in production on time. So… just try your best okay?’ Ruki said and suddenly realised that Ruki was nervous as well. He knew how hard the other one was working.   
‘I got you don’t worry. I will try my best. Everything will be fine’ Reita told him und took his hand for a moment. Ruki looked at him for a moment before he whispered into his ear.  
‘If you’re doing great I will reward you afterwards’. God he even bit his earlobe.   
Reita blushed automatically. How could he not?   
Before he could say anything the stylist took him to the wardrobe.   
‘Is make up really necessary?’ Reita asked.   
‘Believe me honey it is. So sit down and let me do my job’ the guy told him with a chuckle. Honey?  
It took nearly an hour. Make up was truly amazing. There was so…much!   
Reita knew some parts of Rukis new collection but the first outfit was not familiar. The pants seemed to be tight… really tight.   
When he looked into the mirror he couldn't recognise himself. He looked out of a final fantasy game. But well he looked cool.   
Ruki also looked at him with big eyes and checked him out.  
‘Is this okay?’ Reita wanted to know.  
‘If our timeframe wouldn’t be that tight I would blow you right now and here’ Ruki said with a straight face.   
‘Shit’ Reita whispered.   
‘Come on. Do your best I will watch you’ Ruki laughed and pushed Reita to the shooting set. 

In the beginning it was super awkward. He didn’t know how to stand and what the hell was he supposed to do with his hands? The photographer was trying his best but Reita was just uncomfortable. He really tried because he wanted to help Ruki but he felt so stupid.   
‘How about a break mh?’ Ruki asked after some time and the photographer left after some minutes.   
‘I’m so sorry. I don’t even know why I’m so nervous’ Reita said directly before Ruki could say anything.  
‘Let’s try something okay?’ Ruki suggested and got himself the camera and his bandana, which was his bracelet replacement like he had told him this morning.   
The bandana was kind of uncomfortable in his face but he liked the idea.   
‘Let me take some test shoots’ Ruki said and pushed the button.   
In the beginning he was also nervous but after some photos he felt better. He felt natural with Ruki around.   
‘I think you got it now’ Ruki said after some minutes and gave the actual photographer the camera back.   
In the end Reita wasn’t sure how long they shooted. He changed his outfit six times. And he was exhausted. So exhausted.   
‘Models are amazing this is so exhausting like oh my god’ Reita laughed after he changed back in his normal cloth.   
‘Now imagine doing that job on highheels’ Ruki said and gave him a water bottle.  
‘Shit you’re right. How do they survive?’ Reita wanted to know.   
‘I will ask one the next time. Come on let’s get you home’ Ruki laughed and smiled at him. 

Ruki offered to take a taxi because Reita looked so tired but it wasn’t that far.   
During their ride back home Ruki keeped on prising Reita for his work which was embarrassing.   
‘I wasn’t that good’ Reita said to him with a small blush.  
‘You were smoking hot. Believe me. I wanted to jump you so badly’ Ruki told him with a grin.   
Reita wasn’t sure how to react. Hands down the sex was incredible. He would love to repeat it but he also knew that it was a bad idea. He was also too attached to the other one. Hell, he felt in love with him which was the worst. Ruki was his client. He was just a guest here. As soon as the stalker was locked up Reita had to move out. Had to leave Ruki. The other one will probably forget about him within weeks and would go back to his extreme parties and numerous one night stands. But Reita wasn’t sure if he was able to forget about the blond one. So getting even closer was really a bad idea. But on the other hand his only chances right now.   
‘You can jump me as soon as we’re ho…’ Reita wanted to say while he was parking the car when the glass was suddenly bursting. He could hear Ruki screaming. His head was hurting like hell and he could barely hear anything. But his reflects were working just fine. Without thinking he checked on Ruki, pushed him down and loosened their seatbelts.   
‘Ruki we have to get out of here! Can you walk?’ he asked and was scared. The other one looked awful. And there was so much blood. God he didn’t even know where the shooter was. And Ruki looked so scared. Well this was the second time within six months that someone was trying to shoot him.   
‘Ruki we really have to get out of here!’ Reita said again. Remaining in the car wasn’t safe.   
A second shot. This time it hit the seat. But now Reita knew where the shooter was.   
‘I’m counting down to three. After three you’re running inside the building. You don’t look back and you don’t stop running understood?’ Reita told Ruki who was crying.   
‘I can’t. I can’t… I shit…I’ Ruki whispered.   
‘Ruki you can! Everything will be fine! Everything.will.be.fine’ Reita promised and opened his door. While he was counting down to three and started to fire. He could see the shooter but he hide well.   
‘RUN RUKI RUN!” he screamed and thanks god Ruki really did. Reita not even once stopped with his shooting.   
Not until he felt a burning pain in his right arm and heard himself screaming. He knew directly that he got shot. This was not the first time and shit the pain was the same. He still concentrated on the spot where the shooter was. When he suddenly heard Ruki screaming his name he panicked. Why was the idiot coming back? He had been safe why was he coming back? After that everything happened within seconds. The shooter came out of the shadow and Reita knew he just needed one shot the kill Ruki so he just pulled the trigger automatically. And then everything was quite for a few seconds. Until Ruki was kneeling next to him crying so hard that he had no idea was the other one was saying.   
‘You fucking idiot go back inside! Why are you here? Damn go back!’ Reita screamed and got up eyes still on the shooter. When did he even fell down? He couldn't remember.   
‘Is… is he dead?’ Ruki asked and cling to him.   
‘No he’s not. But he’s not able to shoot anymore’ Reita said and it was true. The bullet had hit his throat on the left side. Blood was everywhere. There was no way he would survive this. And Reita was sure the other one knew. Damn he looked so young. Younger as himself.   
‘Who send you?’ Reita asked him calmly.   
Silence.   
‘I promise you I will make it quick if you say me who has send you’ Reita told him a second time.   
‘His… his dad’ the other one said and Reita pulled the trigger one last time. The bullet hit the ground but the shooter was already unconscious and nearly dead.  
Reita looked at Ruki who was just as white as a ghost. He was clearly shocked.   
‘My… dad? He’s lying right? There is no way that… shit I… oh my god’ Ruki whispered and started to hyperventilate.   
‘Ruki look me into the eyes! Come on look at me. Everything will be fine. But we need to call the police and shit the ambulance’ Reita told him and touched his arm. He ruined Rukis expensive jacket because of the blood but at the moment he didn’t care.   
It took Ruki a few seconds to realise the situation but then he was even more likely to hyperventilate.   
‘Reita… you got shot oh my god. Your arm he shot your arm. Oh shit oh god shit… I… I’m so sorry… I…’ he whispered and gasped for air.  
‘Ruki look me into the eyes can you do that for me baby?’ Reita asked softly. Shit he began to feel dizzy.   
‘I’m so sorry’ Ruki still whispered but he looked him into the eye. He was crying so hard.   
‘This is not you fault. But you have to listen to me okay? You need to call the police and ambulance okay?’ Reita asked him.   
‘I… okay I can do that… I will call them I can do that’ Ruki said and sounded calmer. Thanks god he called the ambulance first because Reita felt really dizzy. He barely noticed anything anymore. Somewhere far away he heard Ruki screaming his name. 

The first time he woke up he could barely see anything. At first he wasn’t even sure where he was. But he was lying and someone was moving him. Far away he could still hear Ruki screaming. His name and insults. Reita would get shot more often if Ruki would scream his name like that every time.  
The second time he woke up everything was bright, too bright. He hated hospitals. He was here way too often. He was so tired so he just closed his eyes again.   
The next time he woke up it was still bright. But he wasn’t so tired anymore. So he tried to look around. God everything hurt. When he looked next to him he saw Ruki. At first he wasn’t sure if he was real. So he poked him after he was able to move his arm. Ruki was real. And sleeping. The position looked uncomfortable. He was sitting while his head was resting on the bed. Ruki looked miserable. He had some band-aids in his face. Most likely from the burst glass. Hopefully there won’t be any scars.   
‘Your face is too beautiful’ Reita tried to say but his voice was raspy. And apparently also loud because Ruki started to move.   
‘Morning beauty’ Reita said and Ruki just starred at him for a moment.   
‘Oh god Reita you’re awake. Thanks god I’m so glad… I’m… how are you feeling? Should I call the nurse? Are you in pain? Should I…’ Ruki babbled until Reita stopped him.   
‘I’m okay. Thanks for calling the ambulance’ Reita said and grapped Rukis hand.   
‘Fucking ambulance. They tried to stop me to get on the same car as you’ Ruki raged.   
‘Most likely without success right?’ Reita asked and smiled. Ruki smiled back.  
‘Of course’ Ruki said but suddenly teared up again.  
‘What’s wrong?’ Reita wanted to know.  
‘What’s wrong? Are you really asking me what’s wrong? You got shot! Someone tried to kill me… us again! My… my dad tried to kill me… And he shot you! God there was so much blood! I was so fucking scared. I thought you will die…’ Ruki whispered under tears.   
‘Hey look at me okay? I’m alive. I’m okay. You called the ambulance and that’s why I’m okay’ Reita told him slowly until Ruki wasn’t crying anymore.   
‘What about your dad? You told the police?’ Reita wanted to know.  
‘I did… they arrested him… that’s all I know’ Ruki told him but couldn’t look him into the eyes.   
‘Hey they will solve it okay? That’s their job so just wait okay? There is nothing else you can do at the moment. Also you should go home. You need to rest, you need to eat and you need to shower’ Reita said and he meant it.   
‘I don’t want to go home… I… want to stay with you… I’m scared…’ Ruki said so quietly that he could barely hear him. And suddenly Reita understood. Ruki wasn’t here because he really cared about him no he was scared of being alone. He felt save in his presence. Reita wanted to throw up. But seeing how miserable the other one looked Reita couldn’t be even mad.   
‘Okay I understood. Can you please call the nurse?’ Reita asked him.   
Of course the nurse and the doctor as well highly recommended him to stay at the hospital for the next two days but Reita didn’t cared. He hated hospital anyway.   
‘Are you sure about this? We can still bring you back’ Ruki asked during their taxi drive.  
‘I’m okay. They removed the bullet. I just need sleep and more painkiller. Doesn’t matter where I do that’ Reita told him.   
‘Thank you’ Ruki said and this time he grabbed his hand.   
When they arrived at Rukis apartment Ruki hold open every door. Reita nearly laughed. But it was cute so he just kept quite.   
At Rukis apartment Ruki took a quick shower while Reita changed in more comfortable cloth. He nearly needed 10 minutes just to change in his jogging pants so he not even tried to get on a new shirt. His head was bursting and he just wanted to sleep.  
‘Do you need anything?’ Ruki suddenly asked while standing in the door frame. He smelled like his expensive body soap and he looked just stunning in his oversized shirt.   
‘Just sleep and another pain killer’ Reita said slowly. And sex he really needed sex if he was honest. God he wanted the other one so bad. But he wanted everything of him. Everything.   
‘I will get you some so don’t move’ Ruki told him directly and left. He came back within seconds with a glass of water and pain killers. Reita just took them.   
‘Do you need anything else?’ Ruki wanted to know.   
‘Just sleep’ Reita let him know. Suddenly he was so tired again. Like he could sleep for weeks.  
‘Can… I stay?’ Ruki asked nearly shy.   
‘Come here’ Reita said and lifted the blanket.   
Rukis body was warm. Warm, soft and smelled so good. God Reita loved him so much.   
‘If you need anything just wake me up okay?’ Ruki told him and Reita was nearly moved. Because it nearly seemed that Ruki really cared about him.   
‘I will. Thank you okay? Also for letting me stay here’ Reita said and tried to stay awake. He knew Ruki had thrown him out the minute they had arrested his dad.   
Ruki was saying something but Reitas couldn’t anything anymore he just needed sleep. A lot of sleep. 

Reita slept nearly for 16 hours. When he woke up his head was still bursting and he was so hungry. Also he needed to shower but just looking at his arm made him realise that it was impossible alone. He slowly stood up, went to the bathroom and finally found Ruki in the kitchen. The moment he entered the kitchen Ruki stood up.   
‘Are you okay? Do you need something?’ Ruki wanted to know.   
‘I’m okay I think. Headache and I’m super hungry. I could eat a whole cow’ Reita laughed and suddenly realised that he was still only wearing his jogging pants.   
‘I can order us something. What ever you want to eat’ Ruki said directly.   
‘Thank you. Really! Also for letting me stay’ Reita said again. He was glad that he was able to spend some days with Ruki since the end of their arrangement was near.   
‘It’s nothing! Like I said yesterday I want you to be here’ Ruki told him and Reita was confused. But he didn’t say anything.   
‘Can you maybe do me a favour?’ he asked instead.   
‘Yes of course whatever it is’ Ruki told him without thinking twice.   
‘I need a bath but my arm… I could need some help. But only if it’s really okay!’ Reita explained and somehow he was embarrassed. Normally he would ask Uruha for those kinds of things.   
‘Rei I had your dick up my ass so no need to be shy okay? Of course I will help you. Do you want to take a bath before or after you ate something?’ Ruki asked him.   
‘Now… would be great’ Reita and smiled. Whatever Ruki was willing to give him he would take it he decided. Because everything could be over by tomorrow.  
The tub of Rukis bathroom was huge. Now Reita knew why someone would need such a big tub. When Ruki took of his shirt and jogging pants Reita stopped his movements.   
‘You… gonna join me?’ he asked, and his heart was beating like crazy.   
‘I thought it will be easier. You… don’t want me to?’ Ruki wanted to know and also stopped with his movements.   
‘No no of course it’s okay. Just surprised that's all’ Reita told him and tried to laugh.   
Just sitting in the tub felt great. First bath since nearly three days and it felt just wonderful. His arm was resting outside the tub which was a bit uncomfortable.   
Ruki was currently sitting in front of him with closed eyes. Also enjoying the water.   
‘This feels like heaven’ Reita smiled.   
‘Oh wait until I’m done with you’ Ruki laughed and gabbed the body soap. Reita wasn’t sure if he was ready for so much skin contact. He just prayed that he wont get hard.   
Ruki hands were soft. And Reita could feel that he carefully tried not to pressure too much.  
‘I got shot but I wont break okay? No need to be scared’ Reita told Ruki who smiled at him. God his smile was so beautiful.   
Ruki not only washed Reitas hair he also gave him a head massage. At some point Reita couldn’t hold back a moan.   
‘Shit sorry’ he whispered and was embarrassed.   
‘Don’t be. That was actually my goal’ Ruki whispered back and was suddenly even closer. Nearly in slow motion Reita could see how Rukis hands were wandering off. First they touched his chin, then his chest and after some final approval finally his semi hard on.   
‘Is this okay?’ Ruki asked still.  
‘Yes yes please’ Reita whispered and laid his head back.   
‘Any wishes?’ Ruki wanted to know and started to move his hand slowly up and down.  
‘This is good, slow is really good’ Reita told him and god it really was good. Ruki just knew how to make him feel good. Or maybe it was just feeling good because it was Ruki?  
The other one was taking his time with him and that was actually just the way Reita loved it the most. Another reason why he was no guy who often had one night stands. One-night stands were quick and mostly too rough for his likening. Other than Ruki obviously.   
When Reita came he nearly passed out. The combination of pain killer with hot water and an amazing hand job weren’t the best.   
‘Hey big guy you’re okay?’ Ruki asked and looked a bit worried.   
‘Way better than before’ Reita smiled back and leaned over to kiss the other one.   
‘Told you I will reward you for you hard work’ Ruki said with a cocky smile. Reitas smile dropped for a moment. Of course. A reward. A fucking reward because he helped him out. That’s how Ruki was dealing with those kinds of things. Now they were even…  
‘Can we get out of the tub I’m not feelig well’ Reita asked and it wasn’t even a lie.   
‘Yes of course wait a moment’ Ruki said directly and jumped out of the tub to get some towels. It took some time until Reita was in his new jogging pants but still without a shirt.   
Ruki helped him like it was nothing. And probably it was nothing for him but for Reita it was awful. Ruki helping him like he really cared about him while he knew the other one wasn’t was terrible. Why was he not enough?  
Ruki ordered pizza and god pizza never tasted this amazing. It took Reita not even 15 minutes to eat all of his. Ruki even offered his own half.   
‘Are you feeling better?’ Ruki asked him and looked worried.   
‘Way better. Feel like a human again. Thanks for the bath and pizza’ Reita told him.  
‘It’s nothing, really. You saved my live more than just once. I would bath and buy you pizza forever and…’ Ruki said but suddenly his phone rang. He left the kitchen.   
The phone call wasn’t long but long enough for Reita to ask himself all unnecessary questions. How long could he actually stay here? Why was he even staying here? Why woudn’t he just stop loving the other one?  
‘The police called… he confessed… he really sent this killer… he shit… my dad really wanted to kill me for his political career’ Ruki hyperventilated.   
‘Ruki look at me come on look at me’ Reita tried to calm him down.  
‘He wanted… he really… oh my god’ Ruki just wasn’t calming down so Reita just kissed him. Something that always worked.   
‘Breath come one breath in and out and look at me. It’s over okay? He will pay for it. And you don’t need him. You need no one okay? All you achieved is because of your own hard work. I can’t imagine how you feel but I know that you will get over it. You’re the strongest person I know. You can achieve everything okay?’ Reita told him slowly and he meant every word.   
‘I need you’ Rukis whispered and it broke Reitas heard. Because god he wished the other one would really need him but he was just used to him being here. His presence meant that he was safe. But now his dad confessed his crimes there was no danger anymore. Reitas job was done.   
‘I’m here’ was all he was able to say.   
‘Can you… come with me to the police station? I want to face him’ Ruki asked him and was still shaking.   
‘Yes of course. If you want me there then I will come with you’ Reita promised. 

Ruki was shaking the whole ride to the police station so Reita took his hand. It calmed him down only a bit.   
‘I don’t know if I can do it’ Ruki whispered.   
‘You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to but I think you will feel better afterwards. You don’t need him. And you’re stronger’ Reita told him.   
Ruki was still shaking when they entered the police station.  
‘I will wait here okay?’ Reita said and pointed at the waiting room.  
‘Can… you come with me?’ Ruki asked him and looked scared.  
‘Are you sure you want me there?’ Reita wanted to know.   
‘Yes please’ Ruki said but couldn’t look him into the eyes.   
‘Okay. If you want me to leave just let me know okay?’   
Rukis father looked totally different from the time when they had meet month ago. From the rich arrogant guy was nearly nothing left.   
‘Hi dad’ Ruki said and was still shaking a bit.  
‘What do you want?’ his father asked angryly.  
‘Saying good bye I think’ Ruki said and his voice was cold as ice.  
‘What does he want here?’ Rukis father wanted to know and looked at him.   
‘He is here because I want him here’ was Rukis answers.   
‘Do you let him fuck you?’ his father asked and looked totally discusted.   
‘Yes and he fucks me really deep and good’ Ruki said without hesitation.   
‘You little discusting faggot. Why did god punish me with a son like you? You were better off dead!’ his father screamed and Reita really wanted to beat the shit out of him. But this was Rukis fight.   
‘Next time send better killers or just don’t hire the best bodyguard’ Ruki said and looked totally calm.   
‘He was the cheapest’ Ruki’s father spat out.   
‘He is still the best as you can see I a pretty much alive. But you… you will die in there. And I don’t even feel sorry for you’ Ruki said calmly and while his father was screaming at him he just left.   
Ruki thanked the police officers and offered his help if they needed anything else. Like he was in a meeting. Like they weren’t talking about his father who tried to kill him.   
When the door of their taxi closed Ruki just had a break down.   
‘Why does he hates me so much? Why… I’m I really such a bad person? Would I better be off dead?’ he asked Reita and he could see in Rukis eyes that he meant every word.   
‘He is a fool. He should be proud of you. You’re the strongest and most hard working person I know. You deserve everything okay? Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise okay?’ Reita told him and god it was the truth. He was so close of confessing his feelings.  
‘Ruki I…’ Reitas ringing phone startled the shit out of him.  
The moment he realised it was the hospital and they asked him to come over he knew something wasn’t right.   
He was nervous and it seemed like Ruki know that because he just took his hand when they were waiting for the doctor.   
‘Everything will be alright’ he whispered but Reita wasn’t sure. And every minute they had to wait longer he got more nervous.   
The doctor was friendly when he offered both of them a seat. This time no one asked Ruki to leave.  
‘Mr. Suzuki I’m glad you could come here so quickly’ he said.   
‘Is something wrong? Beside the pain I’m feeling good’ Reita wanted to know.  
‘We received the results from your operation and they’re actually not looking too good. I don’t want to beat about the bush the chance that your arm will recover and function like before is zero. The bullet hit some sensitive nerves and even though you feel normal now once the wound is healed you won’t be able to raise your arm higher than 90 degree. I’m really sorry but at the moment there is nothing we can do about it’ the doctor explained but Reita couldn't understand a word. All he could think about was that he was unable to do his job now. A bodyguard who wasn’t 100% fit was a security risk. He was jobless.  
‘I understood. And thank you for everything doctor’ Reita said without thinking. He just had to get out of here as soon as possible.   
He just left the hospital. Ruki followed him without saying a word. Even during the nearly half an hour taxi drive no one was saying anything.  
When Ruki closed the door he just hugged him.  
‘I’m so sorry. So unbelievable sorry’ he whispered.   
‘It’s not your fault. Shit happens. You’re alive that is all that matters’ Reita tried to smile.   
‘But… your arm. Your… job’ Ruki said and he looked like he would start crying any moment.   
‘It’s okay. I will find something else. Also I will leave today. Just give me some time to pack my stuff’ Reita told him and Ruki suddenly looked at him shocked.   
‘Leaving?’ he asked.  
‘Yes? My job is done here. Your father confessed his crimes. You’re save. My job is over’ Reita explained and he could see the anger rising in Ruki with every word he said.  
‘So that’s it? You’re leaving because your job is done? You… fuck I’m so stupid. You know what? Fine leave! I fucking don’t care!” Ruki screamed at him.   
‘What were you thinking? That I would just stay here? You know I had to leave after my job is done. That’s why I was here in the first place’ now Reita was also angry.   
‘Then tell me Reita was it also your job to fuck me? Or was it more like a bonus payment?’ Ruki wanted to know and now tears were running down his face.   
‘No… but it was a mistake’ Reita answered and it was true.   
‘A mistake…I understand. I give you 30 minutes to leave this apartment. Get out of here’ Ruki said and locked himself in his bedroom.   
Fuck. Reita knew this was not what he actually meant but it was the best for both of them. Reita had to forget about the other one and Ruki had to go back to his normal life. To his work and his parties. There was no place in Rukis world for him. He wasn’t even able to protec him even more. He would go before Ruki gets tired of him and would replace him with another one-night stand.   
It took him more than 30 minutes to pack his stuff but Ruki just stayed in his bedroom. For a moment Reita thought about writing a note but then he just felt plain stupid.   
Without looking back he just left. 

The first month was just horrible. He moved temporary to Uruha. Not only because he felt miserable but also because he still couldn’t move his arm. And he was so thankful. Because he didn’t know what to do with himself and Uruha at least tried to make him forget everything. Even though the other one was still angry that he had not informed him directly after he got shot. Kai had offered him a job in his office but Reita declined. He knew he would go crazy behind a desk. But he was glad that Kai allowed him to take time off instead of fireing him at the spot.   
He even came over a few times for a visit. To make sure he was okay and to ask if he needed anything. But what Reita really needed was nothing someone could just gave him.   
He searched for jobs but he realized soon that it was hard or even impossible. With his criminal record and his current situation no one wanted to hire him.   
‘I might end in a conbini’ he told Uruha one night when they watched some awful movie.   
‘Choose Lawson I think blue suits you the best’ Uruha said and Reita to laugh. This was the reason why Uruha was his best friend. 

Theww month later he was able to move his arm again but higher as 90 degrees was still impossible. There was no way he could go back to his job. Kai offered him once again a job in his office and Reita considered it this time. He had a rent to pay.   
When Kai visited him after the second time within one week he knew something was off.   
‘Is something wrong?’ Reita wanted to know when he opened the door.   
‘Not directly’ Kai told him and looked nervous.  
‘If this is about my paid leave you don’t have to pay me. I know I already used all of my remining paid leave’ Reita said.  
‘Not it’s not about money. Well actually it is but not about my money’ Kai tried to explain.   
‘Is this about the hospital fee?’ now Reita was a bit scared. He was sure his special insurance would pay for everything but still. He had nearly no money left.   
‘No no don’t worry! I had a visitor today at the office. He didn’t say much. Just left the envelope with the money, this magazine and a business card of some model agency which is interested in you. Said he had no bank information and you weren’t home’ Kai told him and gave him the stuff.   
It took Reita some time to understand that Kai was talking about Ruki. Suddenly he had the feeling of throwing up.   
After Kai left he starred at the envelope and magazine for nearly half an hour until he was able to check the content.   
It was over 100.000 Yen. He could barely recognise himself on the photos. He looked great. Everything was on point. Ruki really only worked with the best. Reita knew this money would help him the next month. But he just felt awful. Awful and pityful.   
Without thinking he took the stuff and got himself a taxi. During his ride to Rukis apartment he realised that the other one was most likely not at home. Even after three month he still had Ruki schedule in his head. Today was Rukis party day. He was most likely totally drunk at the moment and making out with some random guy. Reita wanted to throw up.   
His hand was shaking when he knocked on Rukis door. The security guy had just pass him without asking. No one opened. Again without thinking Reita tried the old code and Rukis main door really opened.   
‘I have told him to change the code every month’ he mumbled to himself.  
The apartment was quite. Suddenly he remembered the first time he had just entered Rukis apartment without asking. Just remembering made him sick.  
He placed the envelope and the magazine on Rukis kitchend table when he realized that the apartment looked horible. Random stuff was lying everywhere. He counted several wine bottles. Take out packages were lying around as well. What had happen? While Reita was living here Ruki had been mad when ever he had left his socks somewhere.   
‘What are you doing here?’ he suddenly heard Ruki asking and nearly dropped the empty wine bottle.   
‘I…’ Reita wanted to explain but Ruki appearance shocked him. He looked more then just awful. His hair was fatty and he clearly hasn’t shaved in weeks.   
‘Why are you here? Leave! Get the fuck out of here!’ Ruki screamed.   
‘I came to return the money. I don’t need your pity. It’s not your fault. It was an accident during work’ Reita said and his voice was shaking a bit. Just seeing Ruki made everything worse. Despite his current look he was still so deeply in love with him.   
‘That’s just the average salary a model received after he worked for me. Since everything was just a job for you I thought at least I should pay you for it. And the agency called me because they want you’ Ruki said and now Reita realised the other one was drunk. But he also knew Ruki would never leave the apartment like that or even attend a party in his current state. He’s drinking all alone. He was not okay.  
‘What happened to you?’ Reita wanted to know and now Ruki was laughing.   
‘Why do you care? Why would you care about a mistake like me huh?’ Ruki asked instead and tried to grap another wine bottle.   
‘Stop it you’re already drunk’ Reita said and took the bottle.   
‘No you stop it! Don’t pretend you care! Your job is over! There is no need of making sure I’m safe. I’m just a mistake so just take your money and leave me the fuck alone’ Ruki screamed.   
‘You aren’t a mistake’ Reita said calmly.  
‘Funny thing to say because that’s not what you said the last time’ Ruki laughed again but it was a miserable laugh.   
‘I didn’t mean it like that’ Reita whispered. Fuck this was so hard.   
‘So just fucking me was a mistake then huh? You seemed to enjoy yourself though’ Ruki said and every word hurted so much.  
‘Falling for you was a mistake okay? How could it not be a mistake? We live in completely different worlds. It was my job to keep you save. You were my job and still…’ Reita told Ruki because fuck it he was too tired of everything.   
‘You… what…’ Ruki mumbled and suddenly Reita felt super stupid.  
‘I know pathetic right?’ Reita laughed about himself.   
Ruki just looked at him with big eyes and it made Reita nervous as hell.   
‘I will just go okay? I don’t want the money so…’ Reita said and moved. Until a glass suddenly burst not far away from his head.   
‘What the…’   
‘So that’s it? You just leave? You come here and… and you fucking confess and then you just leave? What is this shit?’ Ruki screamed and even cried.   
‘What do you expect me to do? Just looking at you is hard for me okay? I can’t forget about you okay? Sleeping… getting so close to you was a mistake because I can’t forget about it…’ Reita said honestly.   
‘What if I tell you that you don’t have to forget about it?’ Ruki wanted to know.   
‘What do you mean?’ Reita asked.   
‘I like you! Fuck I’m in love with you! I thought… I thought we were kind of dating and then you just fucking left! Like it meant nothing to you! Like you were just doing your job and I was your little bonus fuck’ Ruki still screamed and now Reita was just starring at him.   
‘Are you serious?’ he wanted to know.  
‘Do I look like I’m making jokes here you asshole?’ Ruki wasn’t screaming anymore but still crying.   
Without thinking Reita just pulled Ruki in a tight hug.   
‘I like you so damn much. Shit I love you okay? I think you’re the most amazing person I ever met. And I know I don’t deserve you but if you really meant what you just said…’ he said.   
‘Stop it! If anything I don’t deserve you okay? But I don’t care. I want you and I want you all for myself. Since you left I’m not myself anymore. You’re just everywhere. When I try to eat breakfast, when I’m taking a bath, just everywhere’ Ruki confessed.   
‘I missed you. I missed you so much’ Reita whispered and kissed Ruki desperately.   
‘Don’t… I look awful… I need a bath’ Ruki told him but kissed him back.   
‘What about we take one together?’ Reita suggested.   
‘I like the sound of that’ Ruki said with a cocky smile. 

‘Does it still hurt?’ Ruki wanted to know and touched the scar.  
‘Sometimes’ Reita answered.   
‘I’m so sorry. I really am’ Ruki whispered.   
‘It was not your fault. I’m just glad that nothing happened to you. I thought I would loose you. I was so fucking scared you have no idea’ Reita told him.   
‘I thought I go crazy when they drove you to the hostpital. I could have never forgive myself’ Ruki whispered.   
‘It’s okay. It’s just an arm. I will survive somehow. I just need to find another job. I knew something like this would happen at some point’ Reita told him. And it was true.   
For a while they just stayed there in the big tub, slowly touching each other.   
‘I want you I want you so much’ Reita whispered at some point.   
‘Me too but not here’ Ruki answered.   
It took them a while to reach Rukis bedroom because they couldn’t keep their hands from each other. When they finally reached the bed they both were more than just hard. Reita thought he would burst any moment.   
‘How do you want me? How is the best for your shoulder?’ Ruki asked him.   
‘I’m currently best on my back but you can also do me’ Reita told him.   
Ruki looked at him with big eyes and suddenly Reita got nervous.  
‘You don’t have to! Only if you want to I mean… fuck” he mumbled.   
‘I want to. Not today but fuck I really want to. I’m just surprised because…’ Ruki told him.  
‘You thought I’m one of those guys who think they are too manly for that?’ Reita finished Rukis sentence.   
‘It’s just the first time someone wants me to top. Normally they…’ Ruki whispered.   
‘I’m not like them. I want us to be equal okay? I also don’t want you ever to think that you own me anything okay? If you don’t want to do something just tell me okay? If you want to try something new we can talk about it as well and decide together okay? I love you. I love you so much’ Reita explaind him.   
‘How are you even real?’ Ruki wanted to know.   
‘Look who is talking’ Reita laughed and kissed him deeply.   
‘I want to ride you. Would you like that?’ Ruki wanted to know after several kisses.   
‘I would love that’ Reita told him with a big smile.   
‘Make yourself confortable’ Ruki said and took condoms and lube out of his bedside cabinet.   
‘You sure you want this now?’ Reita wanted to make sure.   
‘Believe me I wanted to ride you since day one’ Ruki told him with a cocky smile.   
‘Come here please’ Reita whispered and kissed Ruki. Having the other one so close again was nearly too much for him.   
‘Why does it feel so good being with you? I never felt like this before’ Ruki told him and Reita didn’t know what to say. Suddenly he asked himself if Ruki had ever had a serious relationship before. He would ask him at one point. Just not now.   
With his better arm Reita took the lube and a condom.   
‘You sure you can… you know? I can do it myself or without is also fine’ Ruki said.   
‘I don’t want to hurt you. So just tell me if I’m not doing it right’ Reita told him while he opened the bottle of lube.   
Ruki came closer to him. His breath hit Reitas left ear. He was shaking a bit when Reitas first finger entered him and oh shit he was so tight. Reita didn’t ask but he was sure that Rukis last time had been weeks or even month before. And he was glad. Slowly he began to move his finger. Every time a bit more until Ruki started to moan. Only then he added another finger and another one.   
‘Tell me when you think I can…’ Reita said but Ruki nodded directly.   
‘You can you can. Please I wanted this for so long’ he whispered and kissed him deeply.   
Without saying anything Reita pulled his finger out of Ruki and grabbed one of the condoms. He was so unbelievable hard but Ruki was the same.   
‘I’m sorry but I won’t last long today’ Reita told him.   
‘Me neither’ Ruki laughed and slowly sank down on Reita. Reita couldn't hold back a loud moan.   
‘Oh shit’ he moaned and tried to kiss Ruki again.   
‘Feels so good, fuck feels so good. So deep’ Ruki whispered and smiled at him while he started to move his hips. And shit he was so good at it. Reita could see how much he enjoyed being in control, being in charge. Every move of his hips was slow but well choosed. And suddenly Reita asked himself how good it would feel when he would Ruki let do him. Give him all the control and let him just enjoy himself. Reita nearly came just from thinking about it. As soon as he was better he would ask Ruki to fuck him.   
‘Is… this okay?’ Ruki wanted to know and bid his lip.   
‘It’s amazing. You’re amazing. I love you so much’ Reita told him and it was the truth.   
‘Does it hurt?’ Ruki asked him.   
‘No everything is okay. I just… I’m so close’ Reita said and was a bit embarrassed.   
‘Me too I’m also so close’ Ruki whispered and moved his hips harder. Ruki’s dick was already leaking with precum and when Reita touched him he directly came. Reita followed soon after.   
They both needed a moment to catch their breath.   
‘Holy shit’ Ruki said after some time and laughed.   
‘Holy shit indeed’ Reita also laughed.   
‘I never felt like this’ Ruki whispered and rolled himself off Reita.   
‘Like what?’ Reita wanted to know and hugged Ruki tightly.   
‘This happy. Like I can’t stop smiling. Like everything is just perfect. I never felt like this before’ Ruki told him.   
‘I will try to make you feel like this everyday’ Reita said without thinking.   
‘God I can’t believe you’re real. You’re like out of a fucking Disney movie. What’s the name of the price of Cindarella?’ Ruki told him and kissed him again with a smile on his face.   
‘Do you mean prince charming?’ Reita wanted to know.   
‘Yes! You’re my prince charming’ Ruki said with a big smile.  
‘Sure you don’t mean Flynn Rider?’ Reita asked and Ruki suddenly started to laugh.   
‘Oh my god you’re right. Flynn Rider is totally fine for me. He’s even cooler as prince charming. Prince charmings hairstyle is awful’ Ruki said.   
For a moment no one said anything.   
‘I want you to move in’ Ruki whispered after some time and Reita could hear that the other one was nervous.  
‘I would love to. I really do’ Reita tried to explain.  
‘But?’ Ruki asked directly.  
‘I’m jobless currently. I have to find a new job. It may take some time since I’m not fully recorvered but I will try my best to find anything as soon as possible’ Reita said after some time.   
‘If this is about paying rent you don’t have to’ Ruki told him directly.  
‘I want us to be equal. Not only in bed you know? It is most likely impossible to have the same income as you but I want at least try to pay a good part of our living together’ Reita explained.   
‘Okay I understand. But you’re always welcome here you know?’ Ruki said and kissed him.   
‘Thank you’ Reita kissed him back.   
‘What about the model agency?’ Ruki suddenly asked.   
‘The model agency? You mean the card you gave my boss?’ Reita had totally forgot about that one.  
‘Yes they really want you. The boss himself called me personally to ask about you. It’s a good agency. They tread their models right and the payment is also pretty good’ Ruki explained and was all excited.  
‘I don’t know. It was okay doing the shoot for you but I don’t know if I’m really the right person for that kind of job’ Reita told him.   
‘You can try right? I mean you have nothing to loose and who knows maybe you will like it’ Ruki offered him.   
‘Yeah you are right. It’s not like I have other options at the moment’ Reita said and hugged Ruki tightly. Ruki was right. He had nothing to lose. And he had Ruki by his side. Currently he had the feeling he could archive everything. 

 

\---

‘We will be late’ Reita said and checked the time again.  
‘I know’ Ruki screamed out of their closet.  
‘Actually we’re already late’ Reita reminded him.   
‘We can’t be late because this is your party. The party won’t start before we arrive’ Ruki told him with a big grin.   
‘Still we should go. You look good like always. You looked good also half an hour ago’ Reita said and checked the time again.   
‘Sorry if I want to look perfect on the birthday party of my better half. Also I like this shirt better what do you think?’ Ruki wanted to know.  
‘I like you best without any shirt and you know that’ Reita answered him.   
‘Afer the party I’m all yours, shirtless’ Ruki told him.   
‘Can’t wait’ Reita grinned. 

 

THE END


End file.
